


Heat

by Livesinanimehell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinanimehell/pseuds/Livesinanimehell
Summary: Keith is in heat and lance helps his space furry boyfriend out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KeithErlno for the idea of this fic. Enjoy the sin

Lance was sitting on the couch, it had been a long tiring day of training and generally just being amazing defenders of the universe. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, lifting his hand to take a final sip of his tea and call it a night. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of purple and red, turning his head he saw his friend keith standing in the doorway, whimpering and trembling. Lance was immediately worried, his friend was showing almost his full galra side, purple ears and spot decorated his pale skin, and his eyes were a soft yellow rather than their usual deep purple. Lance was used to keith's galera appearance as the other male was the most comfortable in lance’s presence. Keith slowly padded his way across the floor, mewling softly as if begging for something, before gripping lance’s shoulders and beginning to grind on his lap, whimpering needily. Lance’s eyes widened and he gasped and shivered as he felt keith’s clothed erection rubbing against his quickly forming own.  
“K-keith? W-what?” Lance gasped, trying to stop the grinding male for just a moment so he could talk.  
“H-heat….” Keith moaned and whined “i-in heat…”  
Lance’s eyes widened and he sighed, he peeled keith off of him and picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom “you really are just a big space cat furry aren’t you.” He said softly, setting keith on the bed and climbing on the bed behind him. He wrapped his arms around keith’s waist gently and smiled “i’ll help you but you’ve got to be good ok?” Keith nodded and then began to mewl as lance slowly began to rub his palm against keith’s clothed cock. Lance grinned, keith’s moans and little sounds of pleasure from finally getting satisfied were so hot, he was rapidly getting turned on himself. He quickly removed his own shirt and pants, and keith’s until they were both sitting in their underwear, lance still palming keith through his briefs. Keith moaned and mewled, writhing under lance’s touch. He turned and pinned lance down to the bed, starling a moan out of the tanned skinned male when he started grinding down against him. With both men panting and sweating, clothes were torn off until they were both rubbing against each other is a whirl of lust. Lance gasped and moaned as Keith grabbed him and forced him to turn over, crying out as keith sunk his teeth into lance’s shoulder, biting into the soft tender flesh and leaving a dark mark with his fangs. Lance tipped his head back as a moan was spurred by the new feeling. Keith was straddling his legs, and he could feel the other male's hard length straining against his briefs. “T-Take them off” Keith commanded weakly, but he was begging more than anything. He got off lance and struggled with his own briefs before pouncing on lance again and tearing off his underwear, spurring another moan from the taller male, and an embarrassed flush to come to his cheeks. Keith whined and began to beg “I-I need you, I need you inside me now!” Lance’s face turned a bright red to match his bodys flush, and he nodded slowly. “Ride me” he said slowly, sitting up and grabbing keith’s waist. Keith moaned and kneeled over Lance’s cock, taking a shaky whimper as he waited for lance’s permission, who seemed to be teasing him just a little by prodding his needy entrance with his stiff member. “Go ahead” Lance said smiling after a moment more of teasing and Keith didn’t waste a moment sinking down fast and hard, taking lance’s entire length inside him. He cried out in bliss and began to bounce crying out as he hit his own G-spot over and over, his core tightening as sweat dripped down his flushed form, and lance moaning beneath him, gripping his hips and helping him bounce. With a cry from both boys, They came, lance filling keith’s ass up and keith spilling all over lance’s chest and neck. Shakily, Lance helped keith off him and wrapped his arms around the panting whimpering male. “Are you alright my sexy little space furry?...” Lance cooed soflty. Keith was breathing heavily and he whimpered softly  
“yah…..Thank you lance….”  
“Anytime…” He returned smiling tiredly. After a shower and a quick bedsheet change, both boys climbed into bed exhausted and happy, lance wrapped his arms around Keith as the other male rested his head against his chest.  
“Goodnight my stupid jerk….”  
“I love you you asshole….”  
“...I love you too…”


End file.
